


𝕃𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕞

by clawen



Series: 𝔸𝕝𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕧 𝕌𝕟𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖𝕤 [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Love, Hate to Love, High School, High School - Au, Love/Hate, No Dinosaurs, blowjob, google translate, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawen/pseuds/clawen
Summary: Claire and Owen are two teenagers in high school. Claire hates Owen (but doesn't notice how much Owen likes her) in the end, through a wild declaration of love, Claire changes her mind and the two get together.Claire is a nerd and Owen is the quarterback of his school's football team.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, Zara Young/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 𝔸𝕝𝕥𝕖𝕣𝕟𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕧 𝕌𝕟𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕤𝕖𝕤 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671118
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i can tell that i've been moving in so slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273680) by [sharoncarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharoncarters/pseuds/sharoncarters). 



Claire woke up excited when she heard the loud beep of her clock radio. The summer vacation was over now and it was time for Claire to go to a new school. After the first week of the summer vacation, Claire left her old home and moved to Minnesota with her parents and older sister. Claire was afraid to go to the new school because she only knew one person. Your best friend Zara. She had moved here a few years ago, which made Claire happy when her parents announced that they were moving here too.

\---  
Claire slowly crawled out of bed and went into her bathroom. She showered, dressed, cleaned her hair, and washed her teeth. Then she went down to the kitchen where her parents waited for breakfast. "Hey honey, how did you sleep?" Asked Annie. "Good mom, great," Claire replied, yawning half asleep. Her mother just wired up her eyes and laughed. "Zara will be here soon. She wanted to support you on your first day and take you to school. Maybe then you can go together every day. ”Annie explained to her daughter. Claire nodded. It didn't take more than 10 minutes when Zara and Claire were on the way.

"So Claire, what's new in your life?" Asked Zara, looking at Claire obsessively. "Nothing exciting and with you?" Asked Claire, looking at Zara as she did. "Well, I have a boyfriend," said Zara, nose up. The two started to giggle. "Uiii, a boyfriend and how is he doing?" Claire asked. "He is fantastic and also a very fantastic lover," said Zara, winking at Claire. "Oh my god, are you trying to tell me both of you…" Claire chanted. "Yeah, I'm having sex with my boyfriend. Very good ones. ”, Zara smiled and the two started to giggle again. "Have you had your first time?" Claire shook her head at Zara's question. "No" Zara nodded. "Look, we're here, Minnesota Junior High School," said Zara, walking up the stairs with Claire to the building. "And we're even in a class," Zara squeaked.

The two went through the aisles and stopped at Zara's locker. Zara took out her books and the two went to the classroom. After two hours of instruction, there was a short break of 20 minutes. The first thing Zara did was drag Claire to a group of boys. "Hey Alec, darling. I want to introduce you to someone !! “, Zara called and hugged a blond boy and kissed him. Intensive. "This is Claire, she is my Bff that I had to move away from. She is now going to school with us. Alec giggled and kissed Zara on the head before looking at Claire, who waved her hand shyly. Zara turned to Claire and smiled at her with narrowed eyes. Claire turns a little red when she finally got a "Hey" out. "Hey," he replied, giving Zara his full attention again. "Is what Claire?" Asked Zara. "Oh by the way, the others are Barry, Travor, Scott, Daniel and Owen. You belong to our football team. ”Claire nodded. When Zara was about to continue talking, the doorbell rang. "Damn it," Zara swore. Claire cocked her head to one side. "We have chemistry now," said Zara and went with Claire to the top floor of the chemistry classrooms. After a long, laborious and small amount of fun experiments to start school, it was lunch break. Zara and Claire were sitting in the canteen with Zara's friends Vivian and Lowrey. They were fooling around and Claire got on with them immediately when Zara's boyfriend came to her after a few minutes. "Hey babe, say our movie night for today is still not it?", He asked and sat next to her. "Of course," Zara replied and they kissed when Zara broke the kiss and with a curiously greedy face turned to Claire. "Well, jealous?" Asked Zara with a mischievous grin and confused Alec, Vivian and Lowrey. Only Claire wasn't confused, she was used to being asked the question by Zara. "Not really no," she replied. "Ughh, when can I make you jealous?" Asked Zara, turning to Alec so they could continue the kiss. When she suddenly cuts him off again. "Claire, you need a friend too." Claire shook her head wildly. Zara shrugged and leaned against Alec.


	2. Project Week

\- Claire POV -  
Today we were told in history that the first week of high school is Project Week. We have to make a poster about our current topic and write an essay, then you had to present the whole thing with your partner. I looked around the class for the first time and noticed that Lowery was with us, like Owen, who is a friend of Zara's friend. The only thing that was very funny was that he was looking at me with a strange look. I blushed a little and turned back to the teacher. After our teacher finished, the doorbell rang. I and Zara packed our things. The first day was done. I looked back and saw Owen packing his things too, but he was still staring at me. "Hey Zara, is it bad if I don't like some of Alec's friends?" I asked Zara and she suddenly turned to Owen. Owen noticed it and quickly whispered out of the room. "You can hate him, I don't like him either," Zara said to me as if she could read my mind.

In front of the school building, I waited for my mother to pick me up. I waved goodbye to Zara again when she got into her car. Suddenly my cell phone buzzed in my hand and I looked at it. It was an SMS from my mother. She wrote: "Sorry darling, I and your father still have to work, you have to get home differently somehow." I sighed. "Are you okay?" Someone asked and I turned around. It was Owen. Of course it had to be this tensioner. "Yes, I just have to run home," I said without looking at him. Zara was right, you can hate him. Pervert! "Should I drive you?", He asked and sat next to me on the stairs and put a hand on my leg. "No, that's fine," I said, standing up. He also got up. "I can bring you, that's no problem, come on," he said, pulling me to the parking lot.

He opened the door of his car and I got in, annoyed. Owen ran around the car and slid into the driver's seat. He looked at me and grinned. I was a little scared because when I looked at him I saw the bulge in his pants start to grow as he stared at my chest and legs. "Are you telling me the way, or are you giving me your address?" He asked, suddenly staring between my legs. I crossed her and he looked me in the eye. I don't like him at all! "I'll just give you my address," I said so I didn't have to talk to him anymore. He typed the address into his cell phone navigation system and he drove off, but while he was driving he looked at me every few seconds, which made me feel uncomfortable. So I took my backpack and put it on my lap, but then he just stared at my breasts. "You look really pretty," he said, placing his hand on my left knee. I didn't answer. It was a maximum of 10 minutes until I was home. Damn it. Suddenly he started to draw invisible circles on my knee with his thumb. He groaned as he raised his hand a little higher. I looked at him. He bit his lower lip and his bulge in his pants was gigantic. I felt more and more uncomfortable. Why did he fucking have an automatic car! I got upset inside. I took my cell phone and decided to take a photo of this action for Zara.

(C: Claire - Z: Zara)

C: * photo *  
Z: Dude, why are you in the car with him ?!  
C: My parents have to. Still working.  
Z: I've known Owen for a while and it's strange to me that he does something like that.

He suddenly stopped, but not in front of my house. "You know, I thought you might be able to come with me before I drive you home," he said, turning to look at me. He took my cell phone away from me, put it between his legs and leaned forward and came closer to me. He pursed his lips and tried to kiss me. I freak out, hit him and push him away from me. Then I quickly grabbed my cell phone. Disgusting. He breathed heavily. I looked at him angrily and noticed the fiery red handprint on his left cheek. I looked down uncontrollably and saw that his damn bulge is even bigger now. Does he like to be hit? He started his car and he drove me to my house in silence. He didn't answer when I said "Bye". I was barely out of his car and turned to thank him, he just drove away. I took a deep breath, tried to relax and went inside.

Claire was sitting on the couch with a bag of chips, watching Netflix as her cell phone buzzed.

\- Claire POV -

I took my cell phone and stared at an unknown number that wrote me. She writes: "I'm sorry I bothered you, I thought you wanted it because you didn't say anything. LG -Owen. ”Urghhh, Owen, where did he get my number from. Suddenly another text appears from him.

(U : Owen – C : Claire)

U: Zara gave me your number for the apology. I'm really sorry, can I make it up to you?

C: Yes, if you leave me alone !!

U: No, that somehow doesn't work. Can't I invite you to dinner?

C: Never! I hate you!

U: Ohh….

U is offline.

\- Owen POV -

I go up and down in my room and I can't get her words out of my head. I hate you were her words. I sighed and lay down on my bed. I liked Claire very much. I didn't know her well, but I liked her so much that I saved her to "Baby" with a heart-emoji. When Zara introduced her to us, I could only stare at these long, slender legs and at this wonderful, bright red hair. I didn't like her, no, I loved her and I will do everything I can to make her feel those feelings again. I sighed again when suddenly my mother came into the room. "Owen, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I shook my head. She came slowly to me and sat down on my bed, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "What's going on?" She asked and I groaned. "I like a girl from my class. I drove her home earlier and I ... ", I took a deep breath," ... touched her all the way there and wanted something from her, but when I tried to kiss her, she hit me. "My mother sighed. She knew my reputation at school, she also knew that sometimes (often) I brought a girl home just for sex. I've never really had a girlfriend. "Why didn't you stop earlier?" She asked. "She didn't do anything, you know." I sat up. "I grabbed her and showed her that I wanted it and I kept staring at her with a great look, but she didn't do anything, so I thought she kind of likes it ..." My mother looked at me in confusion. She has probably never experienced anything like this. "Do you like her very much?" She asked, rubbing my knee like I did with Claire. I nodded sheepishly and my mother smiled. She knew that until now, I had never really fallen in love. "But she said she hates me," I said, and suddenly it stung my eyes. Was that because I wanted to cry? My mother caressed my cheek and I felt my cell phone vibrate. I hoped it was Claire, but it was an email from our history teacher. He wrote to everyone who should do the project with whom. I froze when I read my partner's name. "What's going on?" Asked my mother. "The girl I like, what me hate. I have just been informed that I am your partner for the project, the project week. It will tear my head off… ”, I sobbed and just started to cry. My mother hugged me. "Invite her tomorrow to come here. Then you can already work on the project." I nodded. ok I would have to do that.

I sat patiently on the stairs in front of the school building and watched Claire get out of the car. I admired her beautiful long legs under a ... MINI SKIRT? !! Oh God. She is wearing a mini skirt and, moreover, you can see her neckline so well. OMG, I DIE !!! I got up slowly and I was sure that you could see my erection. I went up to her and she waved after someone as the car drove away. "Hey C-Claire," I stuttered in greeting. She turned and looked at me angrily. "What do you want ?!" she said spitefully. I took a deep breath. "I wanted to ask you if you want to work on the project today?" I asked and saw that she was looking at my tail. Yes, great, look because of you I have this huge stiff, baby! Claire sighed. "ok," she said, walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that my english is not very good. I hope you like the scene from Claire and Owen in his car.
> 
> LG


	3. Visit

\-- Owen POV --

Nervously, I went up and down. Claire would be right there  
and I would be alone with her. Suddenly it rang. I  
waited for a moment and then opened  
slowly the door. "Hi," she said, going in without me  
to look at. Okay, I'm playing the game too. I  
will now be mean as they are and say that I  
Hate. I accompanied them without saying a word in my  
Rooms. She sat on my bed. She sighed.  
"Owen, me..." she began, looking down at her hands.  
"I love you," it burst out to me and I went to her  
and sat me next to her on the bed. She started to  
Laugh. Anger rose in me and I grabbed her face  
with my two hands, she pulled on me and kissed  
deep, i pressed her body against my  
Mattress. She moaned and re-energized my kiss.  
Our lips separated and we finally came to  
Breath. "I love you too," Claire and I said.  
Smiled. She loved me. I sat down and Claire  
too. She gently stroked her hand over my chest.  
"Is what?" she asked as she caught me staring.  
"I want you," I whispered into her ear. Suddenly  
she distanced herself from me and said, "I don't know  
Right, I've never had... so..." "Do you want me to  
also?" I asked. She bit her lip and nodded  
Easily. 'But I'm scared. she said and looked at me.  
"I'm going to take care of you," I said, approaching  
me her. I put her on my pillows and gave her a  
little kiss. She put her arms around my neck and  
we kissed again. This time she shoved her tongue  
into my mouth and she stroked her knee  
little my tail, which I immediately got out of this tight  
trousers have to take out, because there is not much space left  
for him. I slowly shoved my hand under her  
sweater and pulled it over her head. "Owen, I think  
I'm not ready for proper sex yet," she said  
settled up. I sat down next to her. "Oh ok," he said.  
I'm sad. "Would you mind if I  
give you a blowjob?" she asked, and I stared at her  
To. I nodded and she smiled and sat down  
To.

\-- Claire POV --

I drove my fingers over its bulge and  
slowly opened his belt. I never thought That I would  
wants to do something like that. I thought I hated him, but he  
made me smile and he made me make him  
to love. I took off his belt and gently opened  
his pants. I pushed them with his help up to his  
Kneeling down. "Can you take off your T-shirt?"  
he asked shyly. I nodded and did. Now I sat  
in a black bra with lace in front of him. "What is  
if your parents catch us? ", I asked anxiously.  
"They work until 6 p.m. That's 4 hours left."  
he said. I nodded. I went with my fingers under  
the straps of his boxer shorts and pulled them down. I froze. His dick stand up and he saw a slightly embarrassed. I swallowed. I drove first with  
complete shaft. I did this while a few  
Seconds, after that I licked the tip gently. Slowly  
I closed my lips around his tip and took his  
Tail all in the mouth. I started him like a  
Lollipop. He drove slowly with his hand in  
my hair when I suddenly choked and retreated  
pull muuste. "You can stop if you want.",  
said Owen and stroked my cheek. I nodded. I  
sat me beside him and we kissed a little,  
he began to touch himself. He interrupted  
kiss and asked, "Is it ok when I touch my self ?" I nodded, he was really sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this fic isn't so well written, but the next one I'm more effortful. LG


End file.
